1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club, and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a large wood-type golf club head with improved physical attributes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf club heads come in many different forms and makes, such as wood- or metal-type (including drivers and fairway woods), iron-type (including wedge-type club heads), utility- or specialty-type, and putter-type. Each of these styles has a prescribed function and make-up. The present invention primarily relates to hollow golf club heads, such as wood-type and utility-type (generally referred to herein as wood-type golf clubs).
Wood-type type golf club heads generally include a front or striking face, a crown, a sole, and an arcuate skirt including a heel, a toe, and a back. The crown and skirt are sometimes referred to as a “shell.” The front face interfaces with and strikes the golf ball. A plurality of grooves, sometimes referred to as “score lines,” may be provided on the face to assist in imparting spin to the ball and for decorative purposes. The crown is generally configured to have a particular look to the golfer and to provide structural rigidity for the striking face. The sole of the golf club contacts and interacts with the ground during the swing.
The design and manufacture of wood-type golf clubs requires careful attention to club head construction. Among the many factors that must be considered are material selection, material treatment, structural integrity, and overall geometrical design. Exemplary geometrical design considerations include loft, lie, face angle, horizontal face bulge, vertical face roll, face size, sole curvature, center of gravity, and overall head weight. The interior design of the club head may be tailored to achieve particular characteristics, such as by including hosel or shaft attachment means, perimeter weighting on the face or body of the club head, and fillers within hollow club heads. Club heads typically are formed from stainless steel, aluminum, or titanium, and are cast, stamped as by forming sheet metal with pressure, forged, or formed by a combination of any two or more of these processes. The club heads may be formed from multiple pieces that are welded or otherwise joined together to form a hollow head, as is often the case of club heads designed with inserts, such as sole plates or crown plates. The multi-piece constructions facilitate access to the cavity formed within the club head, thereby permitting the attachment of various other components to the head such as internal weights and the club shaft. The cavity may remain empty, or may be partially or completely filled, such as with foam. An adhesive may be injected into the club head to provide the correct swing weight and to collect and retain any debris that may be in the club head. In addition, due to difficulties in manufacturing one-piece club heads to high dimensional tolerances, the use of multi-piece constructions allows the manufacture of a club head to a tight set of standards.
It is known to make wood-type golf clubs out of metallic materials. These clubs were originally manufactured primarily by casting durable metals such as stainless steel, aluminum, beryllium copper, etc. into a unitary structure comprising a metal body, face, and hosel. As technology progressed, it became more desirable to increase the performance of the face of the club, usually by using a titanium material.
With a high percentage of amateur golfers constantly searching for more distance on their shots, particularly their drives, the golf industry has responded by providing golf clubs specifically designed with distance in mind. The head sizes of wood-type golf clubs have increased, allowing the club to possess a higher moment of inertia, which translates to a greater ability to resist twisting on off-center hits. As a wood-type club head becomes larger, its center of gravity will be moved back away from the face and further toward the toe, resulting in hits flying higher and further to the right than expected (for right-handed golfers). Reducing the lofts of the larger head clubs can compensate for this. Because the center of gravity is moved further away from hosel axis, the larger heads can also cause these clubs to remain open on contact, thereby inducing a “slice” effect (in the case of a right-handed golfer the ball deviates to the right). Offsetting the head and/or incorporating a hook face angle can help compensate for this by “squaring” the face at impact, but often more is required to eliminate the “slice” tendency.
Another technological breakthrough in recent years to provide the average golfer with more distance is to make larger head clubs while keeping the weight constant or even lighter by casting consistently thinner shell thicknesses and using lighter materials such as titanium, magnesium, and composites. Also, the faces of the clubs have been steadily becoming extremely thin, because a thinner face will maximize what is known as the Coefficient of Restitution (COR). The more a face rebounds upon impact, the more energy is imparted to the ball, thereby increasing the resulting shot distance.
Known methods to enhance the weight distribution of wood-type club heads to help reduce the club from being open upon contact with the ball usually include the addition of weights to the body casting itself or strategically adding a weight element at some point in the club. Many efforts have been made to incorporate weight elements into the wood-type club head. These weight elements are usually placed at specific locations, which will have a positive influence on the flight of the ball or to overcome a particular golfer's shortcomings. As previously stated, a major problem area of the higher handicap golfer is the tendency to “slice,” which in addition to deviating the ball to the right also imparts a greater spin to the ball, further reducing the overall shot distance. To reduce this tendency, the present patent teaches the placement of weight elements directly into the club head. The placement of weight elements is designed so that the spin of the ball will be reduced, and also a “draw” (a right-to-left ball flight for a right-handed golfer) will be imparted to the ball flight. This ball flight pattern is also designed to help the distance-challenged golfer because a ball with a lower spin rate will generally roll a greater distance after initially contacting the ground than would a ball with a greater spin rate.